In the field of high pressure rotary liquid handling devices where the operating parameters can exceed 10,000 psi, rotating speeds of 1,500 rpm and flow rates of 25 gpm, operating parameters relating to construction, cost, durability and ease of maintenance of rotating small nozzles present many problems. Combined length and diameter of such nozzles may not exceed a few inches. The more extreme operating parameters and great reduction in size compound the problems. Pressure, temperature and wear factors affect durability, ease of maintenance and attendant cost, and inconvenience and safety in use of such nozzle devices. Simple durable low cost and easily maintained speed controlled nozzles are most desirable.